Embers
by ladydelirium
Summary: [oneshot]Post X3. Waking up after Alcatraz Pyro doesn't know what to do. Then he meets Gambit...SLASH, PyroxGambit, swearing. Read if you're not offended by these things. Please review.


**Title: **Embers

**Author:** ladydelirium

**Warning: **Swearing and Slash, if this will offend you don't read it.

**Pairing: **Pyro/Gambit (John/Remy)

**Summary: **Post X3. Waking up after Alcatraz Pyro doesn't know what to do. Then he meets Gambit..

**Disclaimer: **If someone else owns it, I don't.

**Notes:** This is my first attempt to write Gambit, I haven't really tried to write the accent, anyone who cares about that should know what he sounds like anyway. The lyrics are from a Marilyn Manson song, I think they're appropriate to how Pyro's feeling at the moment.

**Embers**

_I woke up today and wished for tomorrow, I don't wanna be like anyone else_

_I woke up today and wished for tomorrow, I don't wanna even be myself_

It was all over. The war, the Brotherhood, Magneto. There was nothing left now. Pyro woke up alone in a dark alley behind what he assumed to be a sleazy bar, judging by the sounds coming from inside and the smell of vomit and cheap beer that was polluting the air around him. Pyro wondered how the hell he'd gotten here, the last thing he remembered was Bobby suddenly turning into ice and the brief moment of shock he'd felt before the head butt. Pyro had to admit that as much of an asshole Bobby was he was a bit impressed, he hadn't thought Bobby had it in him. Pyro sat up slowly, his hands flying to his head at the rush of pain moving caused him. He silently promised to thank Bobby properly for the concussion next time he saw him. He slowly got to his feet, leaning heavily on the alley wall. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He decided that getting out of here was a good place to start anyway. He took a shaky step, keeping his hand on the wall to maintain balance. Maybe he should go to a hospital, he was pretty sure that the world wasn't meant to be spinning. He leaned back against the wall for a few minutes breathing deeply. When his vision had cleared slightly he continued on his way to...somewhere.

Pyro wandered aimlessly through the San Francisco streets. They were pretty much deserted, he figured that people were staying in their homes after the evil mutant terrorists had attacked Alcatraz. He smirked at that, they were still afraid of them. Probably not for long when they realised what they'd been reduced to. One of the few groups of people he'd passed had been talking about it. About how the X-Men had saved the day and about how Magneto had been cured. They'd laughed at that. Pyro wanted to burn them all to ashes, he would have if his wrist lighters hadn't been destroyed by Bobby when he froze Pyro's hands. Stupid fucking humans. Stupid fucking X-Men. Stupid fucking everything! Pyro kicked over a nearby trash can. It wasn't supposed to have ended this way, they weren't supposed to lose, Magneto and Mystique weren't supposed to be cured. Pyro wasn't supposed to end up alone again.

"Hey you!" He jumped at the unexpected sound, looking behind him for the speaker.

"Oh shit." Pyro muttered as he saw two cops walking towards him. There was no way in hell that this could end well. Without a working lighter on him he was screwed, so Pyro did the only thing he could. He ran for it.

"Hey! Stop right now!" He heard the cops start in pursuit of him. Fuck, he didn't have much chance of out running them for long. He turned sharply down a side street, hoping like hell that he could lose them. A hand came of no where and pulled him through a door. Pyro gave a started yelp before another hand clamped over his mouth. He heard heavy footsteps going passed the door, he assumed that was the cops running passed and away from where he was.

The hand covering his mouth relaxed and pulled away. Pyro turned to look at his rescuer. It was a man, probably in his twenties. He was wearing a long, brown leather duster and a pair of dark sunglasses. "Who the hell are you?" was the first thing that came out of Pyro's mouth. The man grinned.

"The guy who just saved your ass, mon ami. You're welcome by the way."

"Um, yeah, thanks." The man just smiled again and put his arm around Pyro's shoulders, leading him through the empty room they were currently in towards another door."Where're we going?" Pyro asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"To the bar. You look like you could use a drink, oui? And Remy could do with one himself."

"Who's Remy?" Pyro was thoroughly confused by this point, who was this guy and why did he keep speaking french?

"That would be me, homme, Remy Lebeau." Remy pushed the door open and lead Pyro into the bar.

"John Allerdyce." He hadn't thought that he'd ever use that name again. They seated themselves in a booth. Pyro leaned back and looked around the room while Remy disappeared to get drinks. He was glancing at the other patrons when his eyes fell on a young man with green skin, no one seemed to take any notice though. He scanned the room more closely, there was a guy playing pool, moving a balls with simple hand movements, a girl across the room appeared to be levitating, sitting cross legged floating. Remy reappeared at that moment with a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses. He poured two drinks and slide one across the table to Pyro then downed half of his own in one go. He pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes, took one out then offered the pack to Pyro who took one gladly.

"Heaps of these people are mutants." He said as Remy passed him a lighter.

"All of these people are mutants, mon ami." Remy replied, taking off his sunglasses revealing his eyes. The were black, with red irises. They made Pyro think of still glowing embers. "Gambit."

Pyro smiled and pulled a flame off Remy's cigarette, running it over his hand and forming it into a ball before closing his fist around it and putting it out. "Pyro." He said before taking a sip of his drink. "How'd you know I was a mutant?"

" After what happened at Alcatraz there's no way someone running from the cops like you were wasn't a mutant. You're just lucky Remy was there, homme." Pyro nodded. "I can't believe there's a mutant bar in San Francisco and we didn't know about it." It seemed like the sort of thing you'd expect Magneto to know about.

"It's a pretty well kept secret." Gambit said as he refilled both their glasses.

Several hours and many drinks later Pyro staggered out of the bar behind Gambit. The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon providing a dull light. Pyro stumbled only to be caught by Gambit who laughed. "You can't hold your drink, chere." Pyro glared at him and considered pointing out that Gambit was swaying slightly but instead found himself focusing on Remy's arm around his waist. And Remy's hand brushing against his crotch. He looked up at Gambit who was smiled down at him before pushing Pyro up against the alley wall and kissed him roughly. Pyro was completely taken by surprise at this, but he wasn't going to complain, Gambit was hot and Pyro hadn't been with a guy since Bobby back at Xavier's, he'd been with a few girls in the Brotherhood but it was never as good. He returned the kiss fervently, moaning softly when Gambit bit his lower lip. Remy pulled away, leaving Pyro slightly breathless. "Do you live near here?" Pyro asked, hoping they could go back to Gambit's place and continue this.

"Not near enough." Remy murmured, undoing Pyro's fly. Pyro looked around quickly, scanning the area for people.

"Um, what if someone comes along?"

"Then let them watch." Gambit's lips were against Pyro's neck, his hand was moving against Pyro's cock. Pyro made no attempt to resist as Remy pushed him back against the wall. Pyro moaned as Gambit slide his hands under the fabric of Pyro's shirt digging in his nails and scratching Pyro's chest. Pyro could feel Gambit's erection digging into his thigh. He reached down and unbuttoned Gambit's jeans, sliding them down and taking Gambit's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly, but firmly. Gambit ran his tongue down Pyro's neck, then bit down hard. Pyro arched against him with a loud moan. Gambit pushed Pyro's jeans and boxers down with one hand while the other was pushed two fingers against Pyro's lips, he leaned forward and sucked on them. Gambit pulled his fingers out of Pyro's mouth, moving his hand down Pyro's body. He pushed one into Pyro's ass, then another sliding them in and out. Pyro leaning his head against the wall, eyes closed making small moaning noises. Gambit pulled his fingers out and flipped Pyro around so he was facing the wall, Remy's body pinning him against it. He felt Remy's cock against his ass, Gambit had apparently come prepared with a condom which he'd lubed up. Pyro nearly came when Gambit thrust into him but managed to control himself. However it only took a few more hard thrusts before Pyro was coming all over the wall screaming obscenities and Gambit's name. Remy came not long after, moaning loudly.

By the time they made it to Gambit's apartment, or as Gambit put it "the apartment I'm borrowing until it's owners get back from vacation next week.", it was broad daylight. Pyro collapsed onto the bed while Remy went to shower. Pyro should probably do the same but he didn't think he'd be able to stay upright long enough. He rolled onto his back. He still had no idea what the hell he was going to do now, but he was feeling a lot less scared about it. He closed his eyes and decided to worry about the future when it got there. He felt the bed move as Gambit lay down beside him and found himself hoping that the future might involve more of what they'd done that night. He'd started his life from scratch before, he could do it again.


End file.
